Visualizing multiple stress level cardiac functional analysis results is described by M. Breeuwer in an article entitled “Quantification of atherosclerotic heart disease with cardiac MRI” in Medica Mundi, vol. 49 no. 2, pages 30-38, 2005, hereinafter referred to as Ref. 1. The article describes a number of parameters for quantifying a myocardial contractile function. For example, a parameter for quantifying the myocardial contraction may be wall thickening WT=((W.sub.ES−W.sub.ED)/W.sub.ED) 100%, where W.sub.ED is the wall thickness at end diastole and W.sub.ES is the wall thickness at end systole, Wall thickening can be determined locally as a value at a position in the myocardium or as an average per myocardial segment. A standardized myocardial segmentation is described in the American Heart Association (AHA) Scientific Statement entitled “Standardized Myocardial Segmentation and Nomenclature for Tomographic Imaging of the Heart” by M. D. Cerqueira et al, in Circulation 2002, vol. 105, pages 539-542. A decrease in wall thickening with increasing cardiac stress may be an indication of ischemia, i.e. an insufficient blood supply to the heart muscle, whereas the total absence of wall thickening at all stress levels may indicate infarction, i.e. starvation of myocardial tissue. Furthermore, the absence of wall thickening at rest and the recovery of wall thickening at low stress levels may indicate hibernating myocardium, i.e. viable myocardium that does not contract at rest. To simplify the interpretation of the functional parameters such as wall thickening, the parameters are visualized using bulls-eye plots. The bulls-eye plots represent a parameter such as wall thickening assigned to as position in three dimensions by a two-dimensional plot. A color or a shade of gray may represent a value of the wall thickening. The inner circle corresponds to the apex of the left ventricle and the rings correspond to slices perpendicular to the left ventricular long axis. A shortcoming of this approach to visualizing multiple stress level cardiac functional analysis results is that the user cannot easily numerically compare local myocardial contractions at different stress levels. To realize such a numerical comparison, the user must retrieve numerical analysis reports and combine the numbers in these reports, e.g. by transferring these numbers into an excel spreadsheet and plotting a graph. This is a tedious and time-consuming task.